Si tú me dices
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Si tú me dices algo, sólo puedo responderte. Y aún si no te contesto, cree que estaré ahí. [Golden Pair][Varias parejas...]Luego mejoraré el sumario.


_**Si tú me dices…**_

**Capitulo 1: Si tú me dices ven…sólo puedo decir iré.**

.-¡Nya, nya, nya!-Oishi caminaba con su compañero de dobles a un lado, haciendo un berrinche en medio de la calle medianamente transitada. No era por que fuera temprano el que la zona comercial de la ciudad estuviera tan vacía, sino por que hacía frío. Como fuera, estaba ahí, con el chiquillo que no paraba tirar de su brazo izquierdo para convencerlo. Suspiró al momento en el que le acariciaba la cabeza.

Casi tuvo la tentación de susurrar algo como "Pobre Neko perdido", pero se contuvo, sonrió con esa sonrisilla suya tan conciliadora, y le dio el sí que el otro tanto quería. No pudo evitar sentirse extraño cuando el muchacho comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro como niño al que le han dicho que llevarían a Disneylandia.

.-Ne,ne Oishi.-El chico-gato le tomó de la mano entonces y sin más lo arrastró por donde pudo sin que el otro pusiera gran resistencia. Siempre era así, y si se resistía, el otro de tanto insistir se ahogaba patéticamente (Ya le había pasado dos veces, y nunca más volvió a negarse). –Entonces te espero en mi casa a las siente. –Le sonrió el neko de Seigaku.

.-¿Huh?-¿Qué se había perdido¡Ah, sí! Por andar compadeciéndose del chico, siquiera escuchó lo que el otro le pedía. ¿Siete que, de la noche, de la mañana, siete en un universo paralelo?

Eiji sonrió y comenzó a reírse de él con esa característica risa clara y pura con la que nunca nadie se sentía mal. –¿No me escuchaste? Siete…noche…mi casa…lleva la pijama de conejito que te regale. Hace mucho que no la veo y me apetece vértela puesta.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que esa era una…extraña proposición, y más de uno se hubiera sonrojado con ello, pero no Oishi. Sabía que Eiji era tan inocente que no podría pensar siquiera en cosas como esas. Sin quitar el hecho de que el neko era cariñoso con todo el mundo. Kikumaru era casi un pan de Dios.

.-¿Para qué quieres que vaya a dormir esta noche a tu casa?- le acarició la cabeza mientras el otro seguía avanzando a su lado.

Eiji parpadeó.

.-¿Una noche? Es todo el fin de semana o.o

.-¿Huh?

.-Hai, hai.-comenzó a reír y soltando a Oishi, también empezó a saltar entusiasmado.-¡Mañana por la mañana nos iremos al Disneylandia de Tokio!- y los aplausos por sí mismo no se hicieron esperar.

Oishi le miró detenidamente un momento y luego ladeó el rostro. Disneylandia les tomaría un día nada más.

Eiji le miró dejando de bailar (como lo había estado haciendo apenas terminó de aplaudir) quedando con un pie flexionado levando, encorvando la espalda y las manos alzadas con las palmas hacia arriba. –Y el domingo quiero ir al templo.-Dijo parándose normal.

El Fukubuchou se le acercó y le revolvió los cabellos. Siguió caminando y esperó a que Eiji lo alcanzara, cosa que no tardó en pasar. El muchacho en cuestión de segundos ya estaba no solo a su lado, sino que al frente caminando hacia atrás mientras le miraba a la cara.

.-¿Iras?

.-Hai.-Le sonrió Oishi y Eiji no pudo estar más feliz. Luego de eso, Syuichiroh miró su reloj.-Son las cinco ya. ¿Crees poder ir a tu casa solito sin perderte? –Le bromeó cerrando los ojos poniendo una de las más calidas expresiones, como las que Fuji hacía, sólo que sin la malicia con las que éste las pintaba.

Kikumaru se llevó un dedo a la mejilla y fingió pensar (y no es como si él no pensara…creo) después se abrazó al cuello de su compañero y tironeó de él antes de soltarlo. –Intentaré no perderme, pero no te prometo nada.-sus ojos también se cerraron alegremente y después de dar unos saltitos hacia atrás le despidió con la mano levantada gritando como loco un "Jaaaaaaaaa ne" que si bien no había logrado dejarlo sordo, si había detenido el trafico (Por aquello del grito y por que se detuvo en medio de la calle cuando el semáforo acababa de ponerse en verde).

El pelinegro sonrió y se retiró a comprar lo que por un principio estaba ahí, más le entró un poco la flojera y decidió aprovechar el que iría el día siguiente a Disneylandia para conseguir lo que buscaba. Ahora estaba el llegar a casa y acomodar sus cosas para el fin de semana descabellado que sabía le esperaba a lado de Eiji.

El timbre de la casa resonó en el hogar Kikumaru cuando dieron exactamente las siete de la noche. Sin duda era Syuichiroh con su puntualidad cargada a cuestas. Ni segundos más, ni segundos menos (o al menos eso fue lo que observó en su reloj, sincronizado exactamente al de Oishi, luego de que él mismo dijera entre berridos que era una mejor manera para sincronizarse como pareja de dobles).

Eiji sonrió gritando potentemente que él atendería a la puerta. Syuichiroh lo escuchó desde fuera, más después de eso, también se escuchó un tropiezo, algo que cae pesado al piso y después un golpe en la puerta a la par de una pequeña sacudida en esta. Luego de eso, la entrada se abrió delicadamente, dejando ver la cabecita de Eiji con una pequeña lágrima en el ojo derecho mientras se sobaba la frente.

.-Konbanwa. –Le saludó Oishi sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados y una gota de sudor resbalándole por la nuca. Eiji siquiera se quejó y tomándolo de la mano, lo jaló hacia adentro.

El Fuku-bochou entró jalado del chico, y casi tropieza con algo frente a la puerta, pero desde dentro de la casa. Un par de maletas reposaban tiradas en el piso del recibidor y tuvo que levantarlas él cuando Kikumaru se hubo parado de nuevo después de caer otra vez por no fijarse en ellas.

.-Jejeje.-El neko se rascó tras la cabeza con los ojos cerrados de manera avergonzada.-Pasa, pasa Oishi.-Eiji empujó a su compañero de dobles y luego arrinconó las maletas junto a la puerta.

Syuichiroh entró (bien) en la casa entonces, asiendo con fuerza la agarradera en su bolso en el que Eiji supuso, llevaba su ropa y demás cositas personales, le pidió que la dejara en la sala y que fueran un momento a la cocina, a lo que el muchacho sin siquiera habérselo dicho Eiji, ya había avanzado hacia el comedor de los Kikumaru, quienes arreglaban la mesa para la cena.

.-Oh, Oishi-San, cuanto tiempo.-La madre del neko salía de la cocina cargada de una enorme olla con estofado. Oishi corrió hacia ella y le ayudo arrebatándole el traste amablemente y llevándolo hacia la mesa, dejándola encima de una pequeña parrilla presta para ello descubriendo que el traste con su contenido pesaba una tonelada y media. La madre de Kiku le sonrió viéndolo ayudarla.

.-Hai. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.-Contestó al fin Oishi, viendo como la hermana de Kikumaru acomodaba la mesa, ofreciéndose también para ayudar a lo que esta se negó, saludándolo después. Él le devolvió el saludo sonriéndole amablemente.

.-Si quieres ayudar.-le sonrió de vuelta la muchacha, con la que por cierto se llevaba muy bien –Ayuda a mamá a traer lo demás. –Oishi asintió y entró en la cocina sin pena alguna, después de todo ya de por sí se llevaba muy bien con la familia de su compañero.

.-Le ayudo.-Sonrió y le arrebató nuevamente las cosas a la mujer, llevándolas presurosamente a la mesa. Y una vez ahí, pudo ver a la familia completa, o al menos a los que aún vivían ahí.

.-Oishi-kun, que sorpresa. –El abuelo de Eiji se acercó a darle la mano, el padre del neko le dio una palmadita en la espalda. La abuela inclinó el cuerpo respetuosamente a lo que Syuichiroh respondió de la misma manera

Eiji se asomó a la cocina recargándose en el marco de la puerta, había ido a llevar el bolso de su amigo a su habitación, y de paso a limpiarla un poco, logrando sólo hacerla ligeramente habitable, como fuera, ya era ganancia.

.-Eh, muchacho.-le habló su padre al pelirrojo, quien se espabiló de inmediato. –Apurarte a sentarte a la mesa.

-Hayaku, Ei-Chan.-Le sonrió su hermana, sentándose una silla más allá de donde siempre se sentaba ella, dejando que fuera Oishi quien se sentara a lado de su hermano. El más pequeño de los Kikumaru se acercó dando saltitos a la mesa sentándose de inmediato, tomando el plato que le correspondía y agarrando un trozo de carne cruda con sus palillos.

Oishi le miró alegre en todo el trayecto que el pelirrojo hizo saltando y tomó también un trozo de carne más no lo echó a la olla como lo había hecho Eiji. Toda la familia estaba en relativo silencio mirando al pequeño neko.

.-No seas impaciente, hijo. –le regañó su madre.

.-Déjalo madre, ya sabes como es Ei-Chan.-Su hermana le defendió, mientras le mandaba un beso soplado a su pequeña adoración. El Abuelo, sin más, comenzó la oración de la que Eiji se había olvidado.

.-Señor, te damos gracias por esta comida y por todas las demás, bendícenos y cuida de mi hijo estos días.- Todos cerraron sus ojos e inclinaron sus rostros. Después de ello, el primero en gritar fue el acelerado pelirrojo.

.-¡Itadakimasu! –Y sacó de la olla su trozo de carne ya bien cocido. Todos introdujeron su carne en la preparación al fuego y se dispusieron a comer…

La comida fue relativamente amena, y es que ¿Cómo no iba a serlo, siendo esa la casa Eiji? No es como si toda su familia fuera igual a él, de echo eran muy diferentes al titular acróbata, pero Oishi había podido notar (y no sólo por esa visita, sino también por todas las anteriores) que Eiji era el consentido de la casa. Resultaba casi cómico ver al chico animar la comida mientras su padre decía que extrañaría los guisos de su esposa y la comida japonesa en general. A lo mejor era esa la razón de esa cena tan típica, y, aunque quiso preguntar al padre de Eiji a donde iría, le pareció de mala educación.

.-Bueno. Debo irme ahora. –El padre de Eiji estaba ya frente a la puerta de la casa, el taxi lo esperaba fuera. –Cariño cuídate mucho. –Se acercó a besar a su esposa, quien murmuró muy quedo un sí. Luego abrazó a sus padres y de ahí se dirigió a sus hijos. –Cuida de tu hermana Eiji-Kun.-El hombre le dio un ligero puñetazo en el hombro a su hijo justo después de haber abrazado a la chica de la casa.

-Hai.-Le sonrió el neko levantándose la manga de uno de sus brazos y mostrándole a su padre los músculos de este.-Cuidaré de la pequeña molestia.-Su hermana se enojó con aquello de "pequeña molestia" e infló los cachetes justo como lo hacía Eiji en ocasiones. Kikumaru no le prestó atención, o al menos, fungió muy bien no hacerlo.

El padre sonrió, y luego mirando a Syuichiroh le hizo una reverencia muy marcada.-Onegai, cuida de mi hijo, Oishi-Kun.

Oishi le miró extrañado un momento, pero se recuperó y le sonrió amablemente.-Hai.-Se inclinó frente al hombre –, lo haré.

La cabeza de los Kikumaru se enderezó tomando sus maletas luego de eso –Y si se porta mal, no olvides jalarle las orejas.

Todos rieron ante eso, seguro que si le jalaran las orejas a Eiji por cada vez que se portaba mal, definitivamente ya no las tendría…

La puerta se cerró entonces a causa del fresco de la noche una vez que el taxi se hubo perdido de vista, todos ingresaron a la casa y aún cuando Oishi hubiera querido platicar con la familia, Kikumaru lo jaló escaleras arriba alegando que ya se iban a dormir. Todos asintieron y le dieron las buenas noches.

.-Aún es temprano Eiji.-le comentó Oishi al acróbata cuando este hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

.-Lo sé, y no dormiremos aún. Nyaaaaaaa…es que estoy seguro que mi familia comenzará a avergonzarme con relatos de mi infancia…otra vez.

Syuichiroh le miró un instante y no pudo evitar sonreír viendo al chico con una cara aterrada. Siempre que iba, la madre su compañero le bombardeaba de historias cómicas de cuando era bebé. Cosas como cuando Eiji inventó una súper historia sobre el dentista-maniático-extraterrestre-asesino. O como cuando se cayó del segundo piso tratando de imitar a un Power Ranger, o incluso cuando se quedó atrapado en una coladera queriendo ser un gato…

Eiji estaba repleto de historias lo quisiese o no.

.-¿Ya te bañaste?

¿Huh?

.-Er...Hai, ya lo hice.-y Syuichiroh, por millonésima vez en el día, sonrió.

Kikumaru puso una mueca algo extraña adornando su faz una milésima de segundo, más su compañero pudo notarlo. –Nyaaaaa…que malo.

.-¿Por qué?

Eiji negó con la cabeza. Oishi comenzaba a verlo extraño y eso para nada le convenía. Así que sólo tomó algo de ropa y corrió fuera del cuarto. Oishi supuso que fue al baño, y claro que no se equivocó, después de quince minutos Eiji entraba nuevamente a la habitación, su cabello húmedo pegado a la cara y sus facciones de felino más frescas.

.-Nyaaaaa…Oishi ¿Qué haces?. –El neko estaba rojo, y no era para menos, en sus quince minutos fuera del cuarto, este había cambiado para pasar de algo apenas habitable, a ser algo despejado. Libros en su lugar, cama tendida, escritorio ordenado, peluches acomodados, y un Oishi en un rincón oliendo un montón de ropa y dividiéndola en dos montes.

.-¿Eh?…Eiji, gomen…pero es que no pude evitar tratar de acomodar esto. Y no sé que ropa esta sucia y cual limpia. –Acercó su nariz a una camisa, y de inmediato la tiró a uno de los montones, esa definitivamente estaba sucia y al parecer, se la había puesto un muerto durante dos semanas…

.-¡Oishi! .-Eiji le regañó, tirándose encima del montón de ropa sucia. –No viniste aquí a limpiar mi habitación.-Su pucherito hizo efecto en el muchacho, quien, sin evitarlo se acercó a abrazarlo y a acariciar su pelirroja cabellera.

Aquel era un marco muy tierno…pero…Oishi sentía que había algo fuera de lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La respiración de Eiji era acompasada. Suave, a pesar de tener un poco obstruida la nariz y de esos extraños ruiditos. También decía mansos "nya" de vez en cuando…Y lo abrazaba fuertemente. ¿Cómo fue que terminó así?

Normalmente el neko tenía un futón que le prestaba para cuado iba a dormir a su casa, pero esta vez compartían la cama. La excusa era que unos amigos de su hermana se habían mudado hacia la independencia fuera del cobijo de sus padres, y ella acomedida les había prestado los futones sobrantes hasta que ellos pudieran costearse unos propios.

Se le hacía convincente, claro, pero aún así extraño. Fuera de las veces en las que Eiji se dormía junto a él cuando iban a excursiones del club de Tennis (Cosa que no pasaba de un Neko recargado en su hombro en el autobús). Así que esto era extraño.

Eiji dijo un nuevo "nya" y restregó su rostro en el conejito en su pecho, apretándolo más si era posible. Comenzaba a sentir que se asfixiaba, pero no era por la presión, sino por el azoramiento de que el neko hubiera hecho eso. Y si las cosas seguían así, no sobreviviría para el día que tenían planeado para …er…miró el reloj de un gato con cola de péndulo observando la hora, marcaba casi las tres de la mañana. No sobreviviría para el día que tenían planeado hoy.

Oishi suspiró tratando de recuperarse del sonrojo y haciendo palanca con sus manos, abrió los brazos de Kikumaru y lo separó de él, dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda. Al menos así dormiría más cómodo, o eso quería suponer.

Eiji le miró entonces, sus ojos azules brillando mientras observaba en la oscuridad la ancha espalda de Syuichiroh, se encogió en sí mismo más no dejó de proferir "nya" ni de respirar sonoramente fingiendo que seguía dormido. Quería abrazarse a Oishi otra vez, y realmente no había dormido nada para poder disfrutar concientemente de aquella calidez de su cuerpo.

Miró el reloj girando su cabeza calladamente. Medio minuto para las tres. Kikumaru regresó su vista a la espalda de Oishi. Por un momento deseó que hiciera tanto calor que tuvieran que dormir sin camisa. Eso le permitiría sentir la piel de su compañero y poder suspirar suavemente sobres sus poros. Deseaba enchinarle la piel de esa manera. Erizar cada uno de sus vellos…

Cerró los ojos en el momento justo en el que el reloj de pared marcó las tres y un extraño maullido se escuchó suave en la estancia. El sonido se percibió tres veces y no más.

Kikumaru aprovechó y fingió un chillido leve, abrazándose fuertemente al cuerpo de Oishi nuevamente. Este se desperezó de lo poco que había dormido y giró su rostro para ver un poco de la cabellera de Eiji por sobre su hombro. Su pareja de dobles temblaba como una hoja de papel al viento, y era tan convincente, que casi parecía ensayado.

.-Oishi…-lloriqueó muy bajo el acróbata, el otro se dio la vuelta como pudo, encarando al muchacho.

.-¿Sí¿Qué pasa? –Fuera de darse la vuelta y dejarse abrazar, Syuichiroh no había hecho nada.

.-Tengo miedo…

.-¿Miedo?

Syuichiroh sintió a Eiji asentir sobre su pecho, mientras se pegaba más a él. –Hai…son las tres, la hora de las brujas.

Oishi no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar en los cabellos del neko ante tal infantilidad y rindiéndose al fin, le abrazó por primera vez para consolarlo, separando luego un brazo, sólo para poder acariciar el cabello pelirrojo y desordenado de Eiji. Fuera o no verdad el que el chico le temiera a la mentada "hora de las brujas" ese era todo el consuelo que podía y estaba dispuesto a darle…

* * *

Hai, hai, ya sé, un rollazo para esto. Pero bueno, tengo fe en que pueda mejorarlo mientras avancen los capítulos. Sólo es cuestión de tener paciencia, cosa de la que puedo gozar de mucha, espero que ustedes también.

Bueno, sé que esto lo debo poner al principio, pero…A aquellos que no les guste el Yaoi, absténganse, por que tengo la intención de que esto se ponga bueno. Habrá más parejas, por supuesto, y si se presenta la oportunidad, escribiré un lemon más adelante. Tengo uno rondándome la cabeza desde hace mucho y no quiero desperdiciar la idea.

Como sea, eso es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora, así que por favor, aprieten ese botoncito morado que está un poco más abajo (¡No tan abajo!) y dejen un review, no sean malas (Misao hace ojos de perro olvidado en Pet Shop).

Cuídense mucho.

_**Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**_

_**Misao Malon.**_

_**Alias: Tania Nancy Ochoa Chávez. **_


End file.
